The present invention relates to a lifting device for stool cover.
Almost all stool covers used nowadays are operated by hand, that is, it is very inconvenient to use. Furthermore, the hand might be stained with sewage. Hence, many attempts have been made to eliminate such drawbacks, but none of them can lead to satisfactory results.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lifting device for stool cover which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.